Emperios League
The Emperios League (Japanese: 帝国リーグ Teikoku League) is the regional Pokémon League of the Emperios Region. Like most of the other Region Pokémon Leagues, there are eight Gyms and the Emperios Elite Four. The oldest city in the Emperios Region is Valion City, located on the northeastern coast of Emperios. It is also the home of the first Gym in Emperios, run by a psychic family. Trainers who earn the eight Emperios Gym Badges qualify for the Emperios competitions at Festival Peak, which is located in the Stonethorn Mountain Range. Festival Peak and Londoria City are questionably the capitals of Emperios. In the games, Trainers can go to Festival Peak to compete in the Emperor Conference and battle the Elite Four. History The Emperios League is much newer than the other Pokémon Leagues. According to the anime, the League only existed for a few months and had now been announced to Pokémon researchers. Before that, there used to be only one official Gym, located in the oldest city in Emperios, Valion City. The Gym was founded centuries ago by a psychic family loyal to the Dream Pokémon, Faerixie. Since Emperios only had one Gym, most people who wanted to become Trainers had to go to other Regions. To solve the problem, Emperios decided to create its own Pokémon League, gathering skilled Pokémon Trainers from all over the world to be the Gym Leaders since Trainers were not common in Emperios at the time. Emperios also found their Champion in Amanda and formed an Elite Four, although in the anime, they were one short until they recruited Cilan. As a result of the new League, Emperios began attracting Trainers, Coordinators, Connoisseurs, and all other sorts of people from all over the world. Gym Leaders Only two of the Emperios Gym Leaders are of Emperios origin (three in the anime). Two are from Hoenn, one from Johto, two from Unova, and one from Kalos. The Gym Badges of the Emperios region are identified by the spherical stone on them. They're usually wide and have a metallic base. Elite Four and Champion Main article: ''Elite Four of Emperios'' Just like the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four are different Trainers from all over the world. Only the Champion is a born resident of Emperios (in the anime, that is untrue). Unlike other Elite Four, the Emperios Elite Four have medals referred as "Petals", which are earned by defeating each member. The center is earned by defeating the Champion. Completing the flower will award the player the title of Champion and the Elite Flower ribbon to the party Pokémon. Trivia *The Emperios League is the first Pokémon League that doesn't have a Dragon, Psychic or Fighting-Type Gym Leader or member of the Elite Four. **It's also the third league to not have a Bug-Type specialist, the first two being the Kanto League and the Hoenn League. *The Elite Four has only one unique Type specialty from Elite Four in other regions, which is Grass. * In Pokémon Twilight, the order in which the Elite Four is battled is different. Garreth is still the first to be battled, but following him is Lara, then Soaria, and lastly Cilan. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Leagues